Sensors Are Important for Smart Home Automation in Dubai
Many individuals in Dubai are talking about Smart Homes and [http://www.legrand.ae/products/lighting-management/ Home Automation]. There are many exhibitions, conventions, discounts, advertised on TV commercials and radio and home magazines. What exactly is home automation, and what exactly makes a home a Smart Home? Home Automation by definition is the automation of the home, or household activity. It will most often include, centralized control of lighting, heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC), appliances, monitoring and controlled access of windows, doors and gates, home audio and video systems and others that provides convenience, comfort, luxury, energy efficiency and security around the home. For those who are wondering how the [http://www.legrand.ae/ home automation system] works? Well with many home automation systems it all starts with a sensor. A sensor is a device that detects and responds to some type of physical input from the environment. With this technology and the availability of a range of smart home systems in Dubai, it is easy to turn just an ordinary and average home into a Smart Home! Door and window sensors - These sensors or contacts detect the opening and closing of doors and windows and will alert a designated smartphone via a phone call if they are left open, opened or closed. This system can easily be installed on any door or window, and is an added benefit for a home with teenagers who tend to break curfew! Presence sensors - These are used mostly for lighting control, heating and security and are very versatile. The range of detection can vary according to each device which is activated by lighting or heat to come on when someone is detected in an area of the Smart Home. This is an ideal solution for security purposes, so that an intruder can be nabbed anywhere in the premises. Outdoor motion sensors - These sensors have a wide detection field. The sensitivity is easily set with an adjusting screw and includes a special bracket for mounting on inner and outer corners. Motion sensors can be used together with cameras for added protection, so homeowners don't have to worry about who or what is lurking around the corner. Water breakage sensor - With these sensors homeowners don't have to worry about pipes bursting under the sink or behind the washing machine when the temperature outdoors get's extremely hot or cold. Outdoor temperature sensor - This is a good option for those who are concerned about the heat outdoors, and how it will effect indoor appliances such as the stove or gas cooker. This sensor can be used to control heat pump operation of emergency heat. Indoor temperature sensor - This sensor is mounted on the wall and records indoor temperature measurements and statistics which can be used to ultimately save money and is energy efficient. Water temperature sensor - This is used in a wide range of applications and will deliver very accurate readings for precise control. The most common application is for shafts and ducts in heating systems. Temperature, humidity & CO₂ sensor - This sensor combines a temperature, humidity and a CO₂ sensor altogether and is perfect for the home or the office and can monitor temperature, humidity and CO₂ levels with accuracy, keeping the home safe and comfortable. Indoor and Outdoor temperature and humidity sensor - This is the most accurate way of measuring air temperature and relative humidity indoors, especially when its very hot in Dubai. This can be very useful. The outdoor sensor measures the temperature and humidity for HVAC optimizers and energy conservation. Turning a not so smart and ordinary home into a smart home with home automation systems can provide many benefits to a home and family. Make sure to opt for the most beneficial features that will make a home liveable and a place you love to come to at the end of the day and make wonderful memories.